My Best Friend
by AngelaLynd
Summary: Revolves around the friendship of the two that has been broken since Cooper falls in love with Charlotte. When Violet gets hurt, will it be enough a shock for Coop to realize his mistake? Every situation and reference to previous behavior of the characters is fictional.Reviews welcome!


_"Cooper has been my best friend for the most part of my adult life. He's been there for me through best and worst…good times and bad…fun and calm evenings to late night cry-outs…holidays and workdays. Until…he's just not there any more._

_Since he fell in love with that bitch, Charlotte, he's just so simply forgotten about me. Well, she might not be a bitch, but…it makes me feel better calling her that way. I hate her. She made Cooper go away. MY Cooper. My friend. My family. And I don't know how I'm going to cope with it._

_I'm having a hard time, and I'm constantly in a bad mood. I have lost interest in almost everything, and it's affecting my appetite…I can't eat. I can't eat cause every time I take a bite, or two, I want to vomit. I have to deal with the loss of my friend. My best friend. And I can't stand facing him every single day and not be able to actually talk to him. He's gotten away from me and we're not like we used to be…I miss him."_

Early, and kind of busy morning today while everything is running normally at the practice. Sam and Naomi are at her office discussing about whether or not they should proceed with a patient's procedure, Pete is helping Cooper calm down a young patient who suffers from panic attacks and Addison is having her morning cup of coffee while taking care of some paperwork. Violet is in a session with Mark, a guy who isn't able to manage his anger.

'So, Mark, tell me, how do you usually feel before those anger attacks? Do you feel pressured, maybe, tired of hiding the feelings you have inside? Does this lead to…you letting yourself to be expressed by physical attack?'

'Um…I don't know, yeah, I think...Look, It's been really hard to cope with lately…I had a fight, recently, with my wife, and our daughter stepped into the room to see what all the yelling was about and…I just lost control. I slapped her in the face and started throwing at her whatever came my way. Our daughter started yelling and this made me a lot worse, but I managed to restrain myself from hurting her…but not from her mother. It's so wrong, what I do…But I don't know, I just lose it. It feels like I'm not myself and I can't stop it. I was never like that before.'

'And during the attacks, do you feel like it's relieving, what you do? Does it feel good?'

Long pause.

'Cause if it does, that would explain the reason you're having them. It's okay.'

'It feels damn good. And after the attacks, I feel so relieved, like a weight came off my shoulders. I c-can't explain that feeling'

'Okay. Mark, to tell you the truth, I believe there is a bigger problem behind those attacks. I believe you've been holding inside some feelings for too long. And I think it's time they came out. Anger attacks can be a sign of depression. So before I start helping you or prescribing any drugs to you, I need you to talk to me about what it is that's bothering you and maybe deal with it.'

'Look, no, I'm not depressed'

'I'm not saying that you are, Mark. But depression is more common as you might think these days. Actually most people are struck by a form of…-'

'I AM NOT DEPRESSED! You hear me? I am NOT depressed!' ,Mark responds, hitting his hand on the table and standing up.

'Okay, okay Mark. Why don't you sit down and we can talk calmly about helping you…'

'You therapists are going to drive me crazy. You're the third therapist I see and all of you have said that I'm depressed and I need help and I need drugs and all that shit, like I'm some crazy person. Well I'm not! I love my family! And if I hear this one more time…' ,he sais slowly approaching her, 'it just crosses the line I can bare myself.'

'Mark, I'm sorry, let's relax now, take a sit and we can work this out. '

'No we can't!' he sais, and in an instant punches her in the face.

Violet is struck in shock, but before she has any chance to respond, Mark places his hands around her neck. What happens next is expected. Mark is really muscular and teaching that woman a lesson isn't hard. He lays her down on the floor and he starts kicking her at her sides and belly, his hands still on her neck. Violet is chocking. He has obviously lost control. Her cheek is wounded from the punch, because his watch excoriated her skin. He manages to get her to bleed before anyone notices and comes for help.

Pete and Cooper, who were now finished with their patient and walking towards the lobby, hear the sound of him hitting her and rush into the office, panicked. Pete grabs Mark, firmly placing his hands around his waist, pushing him away and knocking him down on the ground. Wasn't that hard for the big-muscled Doctor. Cooper kneels down besides Violet, who is laid down on the floor, and he supports her back, helping her to sit up.

'Vi, what happened? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She responds.

'Someone call security!' screams Pete, who is still holding Mark down on the ground.

'That won't be necessary, it's okay, you can let him free.'

'Violet, I'm not letting that man, who hurt you, free.' ,he sais with a convincing tone.

Two security men came and took Mark, along with Pete, out of the room. Violet was too exhausted, physically and mentally, to argue with any of them.

'I-I can't believe…why'd he hit you Vi? What's his problem?', Cooper said, unable to believe how much he hurt her.

'He just has anger attacks, that's all, and frankly, I'm fine.', she sais trying to stand up. She winces in pain, as her sides are killing her. She almost falls down, but doesn't give up. Cooper immediately stands up and puts his hands under her shoulders, to give her support.

'I'm fine, you can leave Cooper. I have work to do.'

Cooper ignores her words, and places his hands on her head, examining it for any wounds. Violet is starting to feel uncomfortable, and wishes it'd been the other way around. That Cooper would have fought Mark, and Pete would be there with her now…it would have been so much more comfortable than this.

'Cooper!'

'Violet, come with me at the exam room, I need to check you up, come on.'

'What? No! Look, I'll be fine, I'll just take a pill for the pain like normal people do. I'm okay. I'll speak up if something is wrong.', she insists, avoiding eye contact.

'Violet, I know when you're trying to hide something, and I also know when you're lying to me. Come on, I'm not leaving you here, let's go and take care of it.'

'Oh really? You're not leaving me here? YOU left me a long time ago! It's not possible by the laws of physics that it could happen twice at different times, Coop…', she sais, without really thinking it.

Cooper stays frozen.

'Look, I'm sorry. Just go away Coop… I can't do this right now.'

'Would it be okay to get Pete take a look?'

Violet doesn't respond.

'Okay. I'll get Pete', he sais, walking out the door, without commenting on anything.

_"Well, that went well… Way to go, Coop! Avoid standing up for your friend! Avoid responsibility! Turn and walk away! Pretend I didn't say anything! This way you'll never be a man!"_

Violettakes a paper towel and pours some water on it from her bottle, placing it on her facial wound, flinching from the pain.

She sits on the chair, trying to take it easy, and closing her eyes for a brief minute. Pete's voice takes her by surprise.

'Hey…Mark is going on hold. He'll probably talk to a therapist chosen by the police and we'll wait for further notice, but I don't think they're gonna do anything to him. It wasn't his fault. It was the disease.' ,he analyzes, while coming in.

'Yeah…'

'Cooper told me to come check you up…But I'm not. Instead, I'm going to tell you this.' Now she was looking at him in the eyes and he got her full attention. 'You and Cooper have been friends since forever. He has made a mistake for treating you that way, we can all see that. I personally believe that when two people have problems or aren't talking to each other, there's probably fault in both sides. Unless you talk to him Vi, you'll never know what his thoughts are. He may have misunderstood something. He may need his time, he may be lost, he may be going through a psychologically bad time and needs some time to think, I don't know. But all these are speculations, Violet. And whatever happened, I don't think that is worth losing your relationship with each other. What you and Cooper have is something… worthy. Something that not many people have. And in my opinion, Cooper isn't bad on the inside. He has probably not understood the mistake he's done. That's why he keeps going.'

'I've talked to him three times, Pete. He just doesn't understand and keeps ignoring me! He only cares about Charlotte…I'm done.'

'Really? That's why when you were hurt, he run in here and he wanted to help you, and wouldn't leave until you reminded him he's bad to you? Cooper loves you, Violet. I know that, you know that. Every people go through a phase sometimes. It's a healthy thing to do. Everybody needs a break at one point. Even the couples who love each other the most.'

'He chose to hang out with someone else, that doesn't seem like a phase to me…'

'You should discuss this up with him, Vi. Which you will have to do, because I'm not giving you a physical. You will go to him, and you will let him take care of you, in order for him to compensate for his behavior. Just do it and you'll see.' he completes, wincing to her and starts walking to the door.

'No, Pete, where are you going?'

'I'm going to tell him that you're ready for your physical. Doctor's orders.'

_"Uhh God, why do I have to go through this?"_

She stands up and pours some water in her cup. She'd taken a sip or two when she heard footsteps coming closer to her office. Cooper slowly appeared by the door. He stared at her for a moment.

'You're ready now, Vi?', he tried, with his softer voice possible.

She realizes she doesn't have another option, if she wants her friend back. So she places her cup on the table and starts walking towards him.

They don't exchange a word. Cooper holds her back leading her to the pediatrics room.

'Take a sit over here.', he requests, patting on the exam table. He grabs a chair to sit and slides it opposite to her.

Cooper takes a small lighter out of his pocket and examines Violet's eyes. She responds well to the eye and brain tests.

He carefully places his hands around her wound in order to see it closely and be able to examine it. She doesn't feel comfortable through this…Can't wait for it to be over, she patiently stays still under his "friend's" hands.

'Fortunately, you won't need any stitches, it's not that deep a wound. I'm just gonna clean it, and put a bandage over it.' ,he points out while standing up to get the equipment needed.

He puts on a pair of gloves, takes a sit opposite to her and pours some water at a piece of cotton.

'Okay, let's clean this up', he sais, starting to gently rub her wounded area with it. Violet's impulse reaction was to tilt back which she eventually managed to overcome.

_I don't mean he's not good…I mean…he's a very good doctor. Very calming. Takes away any fear you might feel. But that has nothing to do with how he treated me…Nothing!_

There was something strange about having Cooper, her former best friend, treat her as her doctor, and not as her friend. It was something unusual for her. It felt…strange. She never expected that to happen, especially now.

'Okay…Now I'm going to have to rub it with some alcohol.', he sais, preparing another piece of cotton. 'It' gonna sting a bit, okay?', he asks, tilting his head and looking at her in the eyes, like he looks at every young patient that comes through these doors, when it comes to pain.

He always wants to make sure his patient is comfortable, and that he knows, despite the fact he is a doctor, that he's there for them, and that he understands the concept of pain. And he manages all that with a heart-through look. Something many pediatricians never give to their patients, since they are too busy talking to their parents.

Violet looks him in the eyes, but immediately looks away, as expected, trying to hide the sadness that was about to escape her eyes.

He's so damn good…I love him…How could he do this to me?

Instead of answering, she just nods her head.

Cooper places his left hand by her neck to provide stability, and starts cleansing the wound with the other. Violet doesn't seem to be bothered by the pain. It was a minor wound anyway, it stung, but it wasn't that painful. She had bigger things that hurt her more.

Cooper places a bandage over it.

'All done!', he sais, smiling to her, pulling his gloves out.

'Thanks', she responds, getting up to leave.

'Violet, wait, I'm not finished…' he sais, getting in front of her.

She sits back down.

'I want to take a look at your ribs and back. Could you remove your shirt, please?'

'What-no! Cooper, I'm fine. Deal with it. You all want something to be wrong with me, cause I'm always the one who gets hurt. I'm fine!'

'You think I didn't see you flinch when you stood up? It hurts, Violet. Let me take a look. Don't make let this become a problem.'

'Cooper, thank you, for your help. You've been a major help, really, but I need to go now.' Violet stands up and walks away, leaving Cooper still in his chair.

By nightfall, Violet is feeling severe pain on her side on her every move. She's catching up on some paperwork before heading out of the practice, while Cooper comes in.

'Hey… what are you doing?'

'Just finishing some papers.', she responds, without turning her head up to face him.

'Does it still hurt?'

'Coop, go away.'. Violet stands up to clean up her office, grab her bag and leave, but she flinches in pain, and has to sit down again.

'Hey,hey,hey', he rushes to support her. 'Violet, this can't go on. Let me have a look. I wouldn't think you'd have it checked because you've always been so stubborn, and now there's no one else here. So please, let me take a look.'

Violet tries to protest.

'No, Violet! Let me take a look! It's not like I've not see you naked before!'

'Okay, that happened long ago, when we were FRIENDS. I'm not comfortable with your hands all over my body now.'

'But, Vi…we are still friends…'

'Really, Coop? If you STILL were my friend, as you say, you'd notice how sad I've in the past three, maybe four weeks…You'd be there for me, like you've been so many times before…You have changed so much Coop, and you can't see it, cause you're in love. You barely speak to me anymore, and please don't argue with me with your bullshit about how it's my fault we don't talk, too, that I'm the negative one, the one who can't accept you. Like I haven't tried enough for us. And I can't let you be a doctor and treat me because it's awkward for me, since you're not talking to me anymore. Is it really that hard to accept your mistakes? Am I asking for too much here?'

Tears are ready to come out both their eyes.

'Violet…', he sais leaning on her desk, right next to her. 'Violet, I'm sorry for making you feel that way…I'm sorry for how much it hurts… But I've told you, I'll try to change. I will. And I still am. From the last time we talked, many things have been going on through my mind…And I know you can't be compassionate about this, I know you can't, and you're right. I should have told you what's on my mind. I should, because that's what friends do. But I guess… my mind hasn't been clear. I'm sorry. I'll change. I'm so sorry…', he sais, looking at the ground, his eyes clouded.

Violet places her hand on his thigh.

'I miss the old you, Coop. I miss who we were. In the past weeks, I've been feeling so alone. I've went through so much physical pain through my life. But what's most unbearable to me, is whom I consider my best friend breaking my heart. I can't deal with it. I felt hopeless and helpless, and you weren't there. I want the old you back. I _need_ the old you back… Maybe it sounds selfish, I don't know, but…I love you Coop. Maybe not the way Charlotte does. But that doesn't mean my love has no meaning to you. At least I hope it has…'

'Violet, you mean everything to me. I can't think back over my past without realizing that you are all over the place. Our friendship is something…something I don't want to lose. I don't want to endanger it. And I'm sorry for what I've done. I really am. I know I'm unjustified…I know that. I'll be a better friend for you Vi. I will. I promise…', he sais, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

Cooper leans over behind her and pulls her into a tight hug, tears coming out his eyes. He's always been a sensitive little man.

'I'm sorry…', he whispers

Violet decides not to say anything. Just enjoy the moment. A friendly hug she's needed for a very long time.

'You can take a look at it now, if you still insist.', she proposes.

'Thank you!' he sais, caressing her other cheek. 'Come on, let's go back.'

She follows him for the second time that day, and takes a sit on the exam table.

Cooper feels guilty, and sorry. You could see it in his eyes.

'Cooper, look at me.' She waits until he does. 'it's okay…I forgive you. Like you'd forgive me…', she sais with a smile.

He tries to smile, but his expression doesn't come out like that at all.

'Just let me take care of you. It might make me feel better.'

'Okay…', she smiles.

He carefully takes off Violet's shirt, exposing her belly and back.

Cooper is shocked by the majority of the blue bruises, which take over most of her back. This makes him feel twice as guilty, twice as disappointed by his own self, because he wasn't there. When his best friend was getting hit by a stranger, he wasn't there.

He tried not to break down now, that his friend needed him most.

He placed her hand straight over his shoulder and started examining her ribs with his hand. Thankfully, nothing was broken at neither her sides.

'Okay. It seems like everything is where it's supposed to be. The pain should go away on it's own. I'll prescribe you some painkillers.'

He stared for a moment at her bruises, but he didn't realize Violet had noticed.

'Cooper. It's not your fault, what happened. It's not. You came as soon as you realized what was going on. You're not a future teller, you didn't see it coming.'

'Yeah, I know…', he responds. 'After I check your belly, I'm gonna go get some ice for those bruises.', he sais, caressing her cheek.

'Would you lie back for me?'

Violet did as her friend said so.

'Tell me if you feel any pain', he requests.

He starts applying some pressure over her internal organs, to check if everything is good.

'No pain?' ,he asks

'No pain.', she responds, smiling at him.

'Okay, then. That's good. Let me get that ice pack.'

Violet keeps smiling until Cooper comes back in with the ice, enfolded in a towel. He sits right next to her, and starts relieving her pain. Violet bends forward at first, from the sudden cold reaching her bones.

'It's okay, it's okay. Let it help.', he urges, whispering with his soft, low-tone, reassuring voice. Violet calms down to his voice, his hand placed over her other shoulder, to keep her back.

'See? Doesn't this feel good after a bit?'

'Yes…It does.', she responds smiling. 'It does. Thank you.'


End file.
